star_wars_the_gathering_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Insurrection
"The Insurrection" 'is the first episode of [[Star Wars: The Gathering Darkness|''Star Wars: The Gathering Darkness]]. It originally aired as a full-length movie. Plot '''Observation on Taal Mon On the planet of Taal Mon in the Outer Rim Territories, Jedi Master Zane Mithryl and Jedi Knight Jaqk Kee approach the shores of a lake with a telescoping device. As they are setting up the device, Jaqk tells his former master that he suspects Chancellor Palpatine of being a Sith Lord, due to having witnessed a private meeting between Palpatine and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Jaqk recalls his belief that the dialogue had hints of malicious intent. Zane is shocked by Jaqk's suspicion and dismisses his concerns, faithful that Palpatine is loyal to the Galactic Republic. As Jaqk continues to think to himself, Zane looks through the telescoping device into the atmosphere above Taal Mon. He discovers a Separatist droid fleet assembling above the planet, as the Republic anticipated. Zane and Jaqk quickly head back into the forest. Preparing for Battle Zane and Jaqk arrive at a small settlement of natives. Zane instructs the leader of the native tribe, Oonga, to evacuate his people into the mountains, where they can hide from the approaching Separatist army. At this time, they are joined by Commander Troy and Captain Isaac, the second-in-commands to Zane and Jaqk. Jaqk commands the two leaders to assemble the clone forces by the lake, and the Jedi soon follow suit. Battle of Taal Mon The clones await the arrival of the droid army, prepared for combat. After an extended period of complete silence among the forces, chaos ensues as the Separatist fleet enters the atmosphere, using onboard weaponry to fire at the ground forces. Ground combat begins as hordes of droids begin to pour from the ships. Zane and Jaqk assume control of a gunship and take to the air, with Jaqk assisting in navigation and Zane manning the guns. From the air, Jaqk notices a nondescript shuttle parked a distance away from the battlefield, with a small league of droids approaching it from the fray. Jaqk tries to alert Zane, but Zane is focused on the battle. The gunship lands and the Jedi leap out. As Zane leaves with Troy to assist in a flanking maneuver, Jaqk runs to find Isaac. Jaqk tells Isaac about the shuttle, and says they can still make it before it takes off. Isaac is hesitant to leave the battle but agrees, and the two secretly leave to intercept the shuttle before launch. Discovering Taje's Plan Jaqk and Isaac sneak onboard the shuttle and stow themselves in a hidden compartment. From the compartment, they witness the league of droids approaching, escorting a robed figure. The figure enters the shuttle and removes his coverings, revealing himself to be Lord Taje, a Force-sensitive, Separatist-aligned warlord. Before Jaqk and Isaac can confront Taje, the ship lifts off. They continue to listen to Taje as he begins a holographic conversation. The man on the other end instructs Taje to prepare the superweapon for destruction of the clone forces. Jaqk recognizes the voice and experiences a flashback to his earlier conversation with Zane. Confrontation in Space The shuttle lands aboard Taje's custom battleship, and Taje quickly exits. Jaqk instructs Isaac to locate the ship's control room and disable power to Taje's superweapon. Jaqk sneaks off to follow the warlord. Taje enters a large chamber and begins to walk across a bridge over a chasm. Jaqk follows him, and calls his name. Taje stoically turns around and approaches Jaqk, drawing his lightsaber. After a moment of silence and mental attrition, Jaqk draws his own lightsaber, and the two begin to duel. Meanwhile, Isaac sneaks into the control room and singlehandedly blasts all of the droids, giving him time to disable the console. A reinforcement group of droids arrives to retaliate, but before they can enter the chamber, Isaac seals the blast doors, buying himself time to continue working. Back on the bridge, Taje has gained the upper hand against Jaqk.